The Dragon Gods
The Dragon Gods are the ones responsible for the creation and the eventual destruction of the world. They are keepers of peace and chaos both, neither good nor bad by the dragon's standards. These deities are three in number, but a fourth has long been known to have existed long ago. Known History Once, it is told, Partum created the world of Thorcziah. Bekilip then tried to destroy it, but was stopped by Meiva, who removed the souls of its older siblings and locked them away in their own personal prisons on the world itself. Their bodies were then lost to time in the deep corners of The Nothingness. Meiva later created the dragons and their slaves, who later became the rest of the races and animals of the world. Finally, Meiva watched over the world among the dragons in a new vessel, one that matched the other dragons. It hid there as one of them, until the great age of man begun. Many thousand years later, Meiva revealed itself to the public after creating a powerful magical barrier around Bekilip's new form that was going rampage on Fol Palurin, Kirmer during the Third Age. At this point in time, Meiva had a new vessel, one in the form of a common male dwarf; Gerry Meiva. In a historical moment later referred to as The Meeting of the Kirmer Incident the ancient history of the three Dragon Gods was revealed to The Humans Races. After this meeting, the current dwarven emperor killed and absorbed the soul of Bekilip, while simultaneously releasing the soul of Partum into the wild. Another male dwarf, chosen by Meiva, then did the same with the soul of Partum, creating two new Dragon Gods in the process; Charles Partum and Glakkonlir Bekilip. Once the defeat of Bekilip had come, its soul was last seen taken by the other two gods, "to a place where no one is ever going to find it and abuse its power again" (as told by the slayers of Bekilip). Followers The dragons of the world have always followed no other gods but The Dragons Gods, hence the name. The Humans Races have officially recognized them as true deities following the incident with Bekilip's reemerge and defeat during the Third Age, Year 201. Although, it is still very rare to see races other than the dragons themselves who are truly loyal to these original deities. Yet, quite a few dragonfolk have recently begun to follow them as their main gods following the incident on Kirmer, although mostly in secret. Temples Each of the three dragon gods have a temple built for them. The first two, The Temple of Partum and The Temple of Bekilip were raised by Meiva as prisons for their respective god long ago. However, they later became their holy places for their followers. The Temple of Partum Partum's temple was once on a flying island chained to the icy tundra of For Palurin, Kirmer. It was later destroyed when Bekilip reemerged during the Third Age. It has since been rebuilt on The Large Back of For Palurin. The Temple of Bekilip Bekilip's temple was created deep underground on Skriiod. The entrance has now been covered up and sealed with strong magic ever since Bekilip's reemerge during the Kirmer incident. The Temple of Meiva Meiva's temple was built by The Human Deities, in honor of being the one to show them that their powers could be used for good deeds. This temple resides on Fewki and serves as the meeting place for The World Government. Common folk may also visit this temple to have an audience with any god(s) they please, however it is very dangerous to try to do so because of the maelstrom always surrounding the land. The Gods Partum The God of Creation and Rebirth. Is often depicted as a huge white dragon. Meiva The God of Balance. More specifically, the balance between 'good' and 'evil'. Meiva lives for the protection of the realm and its soul. Is considered to be the weakest among the three gods, but the one with most respect from the dragons themselves. Is mostly depicted as a normal-sized green dragon. Bekilip The God of Destruction. Is recognized to eventually destroy the world one day, when the time is right. Bekilip is by far the strongest of the three and could take both Partum and Meiva on at once in a fight of brute strength. Is mostly depicted as a fierce red dragon with a wingspan wider than any Luh. The New Dragon Gods Ever since what happened on Kirmer, with the souls of Partum and Bekilip fusing with common dwarves, the Dragon Gods have unofficially become something other than before. They now refer to themselves as the New Dragon Gods and have combined the names of their dwarven vessels with their original dragon name. However, for others they are still just called 'The Dragon Gods'. They all still stand for the same things and are depicted as their former selves by dragons. Charles Partum The new version of Partum, fused with a dwarf by the name of Charles Lincington. Wears silver armor that gives of a glow like a rainbow when hit by light. Gerry Meiva A dwarf with the name of Gerry Gor'n fused with Meiva to create this new version. He wears green plate armor decorated to look like dragon scale. Glakkonlir Bekilip With Bekilip fusing with the dwarven emperor Glakkonlir Cadanak the result was the new being Glakkonlir Bekilip. Once alive he wore a crimson set of traditional dwarven gear and Glakkonlir's iconic high crown.Category:Deities